I Still Love you
by Playing.with.FireFlys
Summary: No matter what he does, lewa will always love him.  Lewa/Tahu  Hint of Tahu/Gali  Hint of Kopaka/Gali   Can or can not be slash, or just brother love, just depends on how u look at it


It had happened again.  
>Tahu snapped.<br>He snapped at Gali, and this time it went to far.  
>It was physical.<br>He had been pushed to the point where he had to physically hurt her. And what scared him the most was…it felt good.  
>He had felt better when he slapped Gali across the face.<br>He felt better when she fell down in front of him.  
>But then Tahu saw her face.<br>And her tears.  
>And that was to much.<br>Now Tahu sits some were off in some distant forest. Alone.  
>But he didn't care.<br>Tahu had hurt Gali. His sister, his love!  
>What kind of monster was he?<br>Tahu chocked out a sob, hugging his shaking knees to his chest. It was a good thing no one could see him. The great Toa of fire, huddled on the ground crying after he hit his sister.

Stupid!  
>Pathetic!<br>Weakling!

Yes it was good, Tahu thought, that no one could see him…  
>"Brother-Tahu! What are you doing here?"<br>Quickly drying his eyes, Tahu snapped his face away from the overly cheerful voice.  
>Lewa.<br>Oh great! Lewa would see him crying, and he would laugh. Lewa would tell the others, they would laugh.  
>Takua and Jeller would find out, and no longer look up to him. Vakama would be ashamed…<p>

"Tahu, Gali isn't mad you know. None of us are."  
>The crimson Toa looked up to the green and hissed.<br>"Go away Lewa."  
>Lewa was silent, just staring at Tahu.<br>Great! ,Tahu thought, he's taking pity on me! My little brother pity's me!  
>Tahu waited for Lewa to laugh. To slap him or leave him. Or something. Anything! Just…not what Lewa did next….<br>Lewa threw his arms around him, pulling the older Toa into a hug.

"Don't worry Tahu. I still love you."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

The twin suns were just about to set.  
>Onua, the earth Toa, closed the meeting and went over to Gali and Kopaka.<br>"Gali your burse is healing. Glad to see your well."  
>"Thank you brother." She said, smiling softly.<br>Kopaka placed his hand on her shoulder.  
>From the other side of the clearing, Tahu scowled, folded his arms, and looked away.<br>Kopaka.  
>Why does she love him so much anyways?<br>What was so great about and heartless!  
>He glanced back at Kopaka and Gali.<br>Gali was looking up at Kopaka and smiling.  
>She was smiling at him!<br>Enraged, Tahu got up heading towards the two.  
>Pohatu, who was playing with some rocks, went over to his red brother.<br>"Tahu, what are you doing?"  
>The red Toa shoved the brown away, as he went up to Kopaka.<br>"Whats your problem anyway? Its bad enough Gali doesn't want me, but you rubbing it in my face? "  
>"Tahu!" Gali shouted. 'That dosnt mean…I never said…"<br>"Shuddup!" Tahu snarled turning his face to her.  
>Kopaka took hold of his arm firmly. "Tahu," He said calmly. "You need to stop."<br>"No! You stop!" Pulling away, Tahu raised his fist, ready to strike the ice Toa.  
>Ready to hurt him.<br>Yes.  
>Hurt him.<p>

But Tahu's fist never reached Kopaka.  
>Not because he had bad aim.<br>Not because Kopaka turned or ducked.

Kopaka never got the hit because at the last second, Gali shoved her way between Tahu and him.

And he slapped her.  
>And she fell.<br>Red.  
>Tahu saw red.<br>On gali.  
>Blood.<br>Gali was bleeding.

Because…

"Gali!" Onua and Potahu cried, running over. Kopaka gasped bending down to her side. Gently he lifted her head.  
>"Gali, can you hear me? Are you alright?"<br>The blue Toa blinked sleepishly nodding.  
>"Im okay. Tahu didn't mean to…"<br>That was enough for him.  
>Instantly, the Toa of fire, ran speeding away as fast as he could.<p>

…He was a monster.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Im an idiot! Im an idiot! Im an idiot!"

Tahu sobbed, his whole body shaking.  
>He was crying once more.<br>And the usally cheerful voice, now turned worry, of his brother, was ringing in his ears.  
>"Tahu?" Lewa called. "Tahu! Where are you?"<p>

Lewa was coming.  
>Lewa was going to see him cry.<br>Good.  
>He didn't care.<br>All he wanted was to disappear.

"Tahu, brother, there you are." Lewa said with a sigh of relief, kneeling down to him.  
>"Tahu, don't cry. Please. Kopaka was just…"<p>

SMACK!

Lewa was thrown backwards as the hot blades of Tahu's magma swords slashed through his chest.  
>Lewa looked up in both shock and horror.<br>The hot burning feeling filling his chest.  
>Boiling his blood.<p>

Tahu stood over him.  
>Anger, hate, murder in his eyes.<br>Murder.  
>Tahu would murder him.<br>No. He wouldn't.  
>He couldn't!<br>Tahu would never!"  
>"Tahu listen!" Lewa choked out, holding his chest in pain.<br>He couldn't contuine.  
>It hurt to much to talk.<br>To think even.

No, he was wrong.  
>Tahu was going to kill him.<br>He could see it in his eyes.  
>The firey hate that kept hold on his brother would never loosen.<br>It would only get tighter.  
>And tighter.<br>Until there was nothing of Tahu left.  
>Deep down, though he didn't want to, Lewa knew that Tahu was going to kill him. It was only a matter of how and when.<p>

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lewa was able to keep his eyes open a bit.  
>He couldn't talk, or move.<br>All he could do was stare at him.  
>At his crazy fire brother.<br>And pray, pray to Mata Nui that Tahu would snap out of it.

Mata Nui was listening.

Tahu eyes softend, and slowly, fell to his knees in front of Lewa.  
>Tahu trembled pulling Lewa in his lap and holding him close.<br>"Lewa…" He mumbled out between crys. 'Why? Why?"  
>Smiling, Lewa closed his eyes hugging back.<p>

"Because Tahu, I still love you."


End file.
